Déjà Brew
by aluragirl16
Summary: Scully and Mulder are at college in the same town, and they both end up at the same nightclub one night completely drunk. After an “interesting” encounter that night, they split apart… and wind up working together for the FBI years later.


Déjà Brew

Rating: M (this chapter isn't M… but I think it might end up being an M, so I'm being safe)

Summary:Scully and Mulder are at college in the same town, and they both end up at the same nightclub one night completely drunk and completely falling for each other. After an "interesting" encounter that night, they split apart… and wind up working together for the FBI, years later.

Note: This is something that I just came up with, and the title is kind of "déjà vu" but since Scully and Mulder have mixed feelings about their encounter at the FBI, I decided to change the title so it's a "brew" toiling of trouble… Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Dana Scully's friend, Jessie, called up the steps one more time for her to hurry. Scully checked her reflection one more time, her eyes glancing off her shiny sequined tank top, her tight jeans, high heels, and slightly curled hair. She added one more layer of mascara to her eyes and grabbed her clutch off her bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said, walking down the steps.

Jessie stood at the open front door of their 2-floor apartment with her hand on her hip. "The car has been waiting for almost 10 minutes, Dana."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure I looked perfect." Scully flashed Jessie her 'please-forgive-me' smile, and walked out the door, glancing over her shoulder at Jessie. "Oh, don't tell me that you don't want to go now," she said playfully.

Jessie grumbled something, rolled her eyes, then shut and locked the front door. She hurried along the sidewalk as Dana climbed into the car. She climbed in herself, shut the door, and the silver car purred away.

***

Fox Mulder had been at the Roulette club now for 3 hours, and had not seen one girl he liked. They all wore to much make-up, were too drunk, or tried to hit on him so hard he was surprised they didn't just whack his head with a hammer. He finished off his beer and signaled to the bartender for another.

As he waited for his next drink, Mulder wondered what he was doing there. His group of friends had completely abandoned him, dispersing as girls willingly threw themselves onto them, wanting a connection, any connection at all.

The bartender slid another full cup of draft to him, and Mulder took a long, satisfying swig. "I want to believe that tonight will not have and unsatisfying ending."

***

Dana and Jessie's car slowed to a stop in front of the Roulette club at half past eleven. It wasn't the ideal time, but it was better to be fashionably late than boringly early.

Jessie opened the door and stepped out gingerly onto the pavement. After standing to her full height, she grabbed Dana's hand and pulled her out. "Ready?" Jessie asked, brimming with anticipation.

Dana, although scared that this was her first night of clubbing, was also excited. "Yes." She replied, trying to keep a cool exterior.

Hand in hand, the girls approached the door and flashed their IDs to the bouncer. He nodded for them to pass, and Dana had to suppress a giggle. If only her mother could see her now… a med school, straight-A student getting admitted into a nightclub.

Jessie and Dana walked down the red-carpeted steps and into the club's dark atmosphere. Jessie spotted the bar first and dragged Dana over to where the bartender was. "We'd like two beers, please," Jessie inquired, attempting to speak over the loud music.

The bartender nodded and began to fill their cups. As the girls waited, Dana grabbed a barstool, and took in the environment. She saw a man hunched over his drink two stools down, but decided not to take her chances on someone who was completely incapacitated.

Jessie tapped her on the shoulder and handed her one of the cups. "Hey Dana!" Jessie yelled. "I see a couple friends I want to say hi to. I'll be back." Dana nodded, and saw Jessie swing her hips seductively as she walked over to her friends' table. Dana assumed that her "friends" were guys, and that Jessie would be busy for the rest of the night.

Dana gulped her entire beer, wincing at the bitter taste before putting the cup down and looking at the dance floor. She saw the bartender in her peripheral vision refill her cup.

Everyone was quite involved with their partner (or partners, which she took note of). Dana had the feeling that tonight was going to be long and uninteresting, and therefore felt the inclination that she would have to be drunk to put up with being here. She finished her second cup and gave it to the bartender again to refill. The next time she looked up, the guy who was over two stools was looking at her intensely. "Hi, I'm Fox," he said.

***

Fox was captivated by the woman sitting two stools over. She obviously had never clubbed before. The next time she looked up, she caught him staring, but Fox was no shirker. He would never shy away from a challenge. "Hi, I'm Fox," he started.

The woman stayed silent for a moment then replied by coming over to the stool next to him. "Hi, I'm Dana."

Fox turned towards her and cocked an eyebrow. "What brings such a beautiful woman such as yourself to a drag of a nightclub like this?"

Dana blushed a deep scarlet. "My friend Jessie invited me."

Fox nodded, understanding. "Then she left you within five minutes of arriving to go 'hang out with friends'?" He probed.

"Yeah," Dana scoffed. "I'm slightly irritated." She finished her beer, and the bartender picked up her cup quickly to refill it.

Mulder nodded to the bartender to refill his too. "Sounds like my friends."

Dana didn't reply, just stared into her cup. "Um… I don't normally do this."

"What? Talking to a complete stranger?"

"No…" Dana looked up at him, scared. "Drinking. And I'm not feeling to well at the moment, do you know where the bathroom is?"

***

Dana's stomach hadn't been feeling all too well after her first cup of beer. She thought it was from being nervous, but after she finished another and then a third, she attributed it to the alcohol. 'Oh god,' she told herself. 'Really Dana, what are you doing??'

Fox was obviously trying to lay the charm on thick, but all Dana could concentrate on was keeping herself from vomiting. "Um… I don't normally do this." She said trying to give Fox the hint.

"What? Talking to a complete stranger in some dim nightclub?" And he was obviously not getting the message.

"No… I mean drinking. I'm not feeling to well at the moment. Tell me where the bathroom is?" Fox's face became a mask of concern.

He stood and took her arm, leading her towards a dark corner of the club. Dana was puzzled for a moment, but decided that she should trust him, based on the fact that she was leaning heavily on him and he held her weight fully. The dark corner was nothing more than an unmarked door, which opened to reveal a lit hallway. "The ladies' room is that door there," Fox said, pointing. "Will you be ok?"

Dana didn't answer but instead ran to the door, slammed it open, and even before it shut, vomited in the toilet.

***

Fox stayed in the hallway, genuinely worried by the sounds he heard coming from the bathroom. He didn't want to invade on her personal space, but didn't want to intrude, either.

Knocking on the door, he heard a groan from the inside. "Hey, Dana, you ok? Do you need me?"

His only response was another groan. Deciding to take his chances, he opened the door to find her slumped against the wall across from the toilet. Her face was pale and her breathing was shallow. "Dana?" Fox said quietly.

Dana rolled her head towards Mulder. "Yeah?" she said, her mouth slightly slurring the word.

Fox shook his head. "Let's go. We have to get you out of here."

***

Should I continue?? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review!

Oh, and this chapter was really hard… I can't really picture what Dana and Fox would do in a situation like this. Let me know if you have any suggestions.


End file.
